


what's love but a sweet old fashioned notion

by wishingonlightning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, i don't know what happened to it, season one, this was originally supposed to have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/pseuds/wishingonlightning
Summary: 'How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?'Sometimes she thinks back to that moment, to the shine in the blonde’s eyes as she asked for something stronger. More often than not, she wishes she would have thanked the blonde for returning her son and sent her on her way, never inviting her into her house and into her life.As she pulls open the door to the Sheriff’s Station, this is without a doubt one of those moments. Her heels click threateningly against linoleum as she marches down the hallway.“Miss Swan,” she snaps, dropping a stack of papers onto the Deputy’s desk. Emma jolts awake from where she had drifted to sleep slouched back in her chair.“What the hell, Regina?”





	what's love but a sweet old fashioned notion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingisaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful TheKingisaGirl for prompting me when I asked. I hope you enjoy your smut.
> 
> Title and inspiration from Tina Turner's What's Love Got To Do With It
> 
> This is my very first time writing smut so if it sucks please let me know what I can do to make it suck less.

_ How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted? _

 

Sometimes she thinks back to that moment, to the shine in the blonde’s eyes as she asked for something stronger. More often than not, she wishes she would have thanked the blonde for returning her son and sent her on her way, never inviting her into her house and into her life.

 

As she pulls open the door to the Sheriff’s Station, this is without a doubt one of those moments. Her heels click threateningly against linoleum as she marches down the hallway. 

 

“Miss Swan,” she snaps, dropping a stack of papers onto the Deputy’s desk. Emma jolts awake from where she had drifted to sleep slouched back in her chair.

 

“What the hell, Regina?” Emma asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Regina’s eyes narrow.

 

“I am the Mayor, and you will address me as such,” she says, hand on her hip as she looks down at Emma.

 

Graham gazes warily between the two, before shaking his head. “I’m going on patrol,” he  mumbles from the next desk over, and quickly gets to his feet, sliding from the room.

 

“Coward,” Emma mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes at his quick exit. “To what do I owe the pleasure,  _ Madam Mayor _ ?” Emma looks back to Regina with a smirk.

 

Regina waves her hand at the paperwork spread over Emma’s desk. “Incomplete, everyone of them. What am I paying you for, Deputy? You sleep on the job; you can’t manage to fill out a single form correctly.”

 

Emma picks up the top most paper and skims it over, her brow furrowed. “What exactly is wrong with it, Regina?” she asks, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling at the annoyance she sees flicker across the Mayor’s face at the name. Regina’s eyes narrow in on the movement, and the flutter it causes in the base of her stomach only fuels her anger.

 

Regina snatches the form from Emma’s hand. “Here,” she says, jabbing a blood red nail at an unanswered question, “and here,” she points to another.

 

Emma lets out a sigh and leans her arms on the desk. “Regina, I rescued a cat from a tree. Why would I need to fill out who the suspect was? I highly doubt there is anyone going around Storybrooke sticking cats in trees,” Emma says.

 

“If something is not applicable, Miss Swan, than I suggest you say so, rather than leaving every form you fill out half blank,” Regina says, dropping the file back on the desk.

 

Emma’s head tilts to the side as she watches Regina glare down at her, and a smile pulls at the edge of her mouth. “You could have called,” she says simply.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“You could have yelled at me over the phone. Told me to redo everything. But you didn’t. You took the time to come all the way down here and tell me in person,” Emma says, and her smile turns smug. “What is it that you really want, Regina?”

 

“I want a deputy that is less incompetent,” Regina says, expression never changing.

 

“Your excuses are getting flimsier and flimsier,” Emma says as she pushes back from her desk and stands, leaning against the side of the desk.

 

Regina takes a steadying breath that doesn’t go unnoticed by the Deputy, who smirks at the action. Emma steps forward and traces a single finger down Regina’s exposed forearm. After a beat too long the Mayor jerks her arm away from the touch. “Get your hands off of me,” Regina snaps.

 

Emma let’s out a soft chuckle. “That’s not what you said last time.” She steps forward, close enough that Regina can feel the warmth radiating from her body and her breath ghosting over her face. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you liked my touch.” Regina wills her rapidly quickening pulse to slow, but it only races faster. 

 

She takes a half step backwards when Emma gentle takes hold of her forearms, holding her in place. Regina wonders at the lightness of her touch, glancing down at the hands that hold her.

 

“Tell me to let go,” Emma says, drawing Regina’s gaze again. “Tell me to let go; tell me to back off and I’ll go back to filling out your stupid-”

 

Regina pushes forward in a quick movement, fastening their mouths together. Their teeth knock against one another in her haste, but Emma is responding a moment later, deepening the kiss as she presses their bodies flush. A moan escapes Regina lips before she can bite it back. 

 

Emma grins smugly at the sound, and Regina roughly bites her bottom lip. Emma hisses in pain. “Shit.”

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like that, Deputy,” Regina purrs, and walks Emma backwards until she bumps into the desk. “You and I both know you like it rough.” She takes a moment to admire the blonde: her cheeks flushed, hair falling in front of her shoulders. She lifts her hands to brush the curls back over Emma’s shoulders, threading her fingers through them. 

 

Regina’s smile is soft for a moment, just a gentle tug at the corners of her mouth. Emma looks at her in wonder before Regina catches herself, and her gaze turns predatory. She leans forward, pressing her lips to the blonde’s pulse point, before nipping at the skin beneath her lips. She feels Emma’s breath catch.

 

“You’ve left no doubt of just how you like it,” Regina says, scratching her nails down Emma’s back, over the cotton of her tee shirt. Emma whimpers in response, and before Regina can say another word, Emma has pulled the Mayor’s mouth from her neck and fused their lips together.

 

Emma’s fingers thread into Regina’s short hair, her other hand wrapping around the Mayor’s lower back. Regina’s hands make their way under Emma’s shirt, fingers tracing patterns up the soft skin of her back, before scratching her nails roughly back down.

 

Emma’s moans, her breath coming faster. She presses her tongue into Regina’s mouth as the Mayor’s hands make their way from Emma’s back to tease just below the wire of her bra; only to halt their progress.

 

“Are you going to make me beg?” Emma breaks the kiss to ask.

 

“Well since you’ve asked so nicely,” Regina taunts, her voice rough. Her hands move down over Emma’s ribs, ghosting over the taut muscles of her stomach; Emma can’t fight the shiver that runs through her, and she kisses Regina again.

 

Regina’s finger traces her skin, just above the button of her jeans. “Regina,” Emma pants, and the Mayor’s fingers immediately fall away.

 

“What did I tell you?” Regina hisses against her lips.

 

“Madam Mayor, please fucking touch me already,” Emma responds breathlessly.

 

“Better,” Regina says, her hands surging forward, taking hold of Emma’s breasts and squeezing, her thumbs rubbing over her hardened nipples.

 

“Finally,” Emma breathes, arching into the touch. After a moment, Emma’s hands grip Regina’s hips before spinning them and pushing Regina back into the desk. “What makes you think you’re in control?”

 

Regina gasps as Emma cups her over her slacks, hips bucking into the touch. Emma rubs her thumb over Regina’s clit, and the Mayor’s nails dig painfully into her back. Emma presses their foreheads together, her hand trailing up from it’s spot at Regina’s core.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The hard tone of her voice loses any anger it might have had as it comes out on a shaky breath.

 

“You did tell me to get my hands off of you,” Emma reminds her.

 

“Swan…” Her name a growl.

 

“Yes?” Emma teases, her eyes dancing as their gazes meet.

 

“Fuck me,” Regina says, hating herself for playing into the Blonde’s game.

 

“As you wish,” Emma says, and promptly shoves her hands down the Mayor’s pants, fingers tracing her over the lace of her underwear.

 

“You really, really wanted me to touch you,” Emma husks, pulling her damp fingers free and slowly licking them clean. Regina watches the movement with wide eyes. Before the Mayor can say another word, Emma releases her fingers with a pop and unbuttons the Mayor’s pants and pulls the zipper down before pushing her hand back inside. 

 

Regina groans, the fingers tracing over her opening, thumb drawing lazy circles around her clit. Her hips buck forward in search of the pressure she craves, the pressure she needs.

 

“If I have to ask one more-” Emma cuts her off by promptly pushing two fingers inside her. Regina moans as she presses her mouth to Emma’s, the kiss growing sloppy as Emma’s fingers move inside her.

 

Regina’s hands rove underneath Emma’s jeans, squeezing her ass, and she’s instantly rewarded with Emma’s thumb pressing hard against her clit. As Emma pulls her fingers free, she adds a third without warning, and Regina clenches around her, holding her in place.

 

“Emma,” she moans, head tilted back, and Emma continues rubbing against her clit until Regina tugs on her wrist and Emma pulls it free of her slacks. When Regina opens her eyes she’s met with Emma’s shy smile.

 

“What?” Regina asks. She presses a soft kiss to Emma’s lips, and leans their foreheads together.

 

“You said my name,” Emma murmurs, arms wrapping around Regina’s back.

 

“What?” Regina asks again, the words sharper than before, as she pulls her head back to look at her.

 

“You said my name. When you came, you called me Emma,” she tells Regina, and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

“I did no such thing,” Regina says, and pushes the Deputy back, Emma’s arms falling back to her sides.

 

Emma crosses her hands over her chest and chuckles. “Trust me, that’s not a sound I’ll be forgetting anytime soon.”

 

Regina’s lips press together in a firm line as she straightens her blouse. “Great, then you can use that to take care of yourself,” Regina snaps.

 

Emma shrugs, having expected as much. She grins and says, “You like me.”

 

Regina’s eyes snap to hers, and she lets out a harsh laugh. “Don’t delude yourself, Miss Swan. What’s happened between us in no way dictates any feelings toward you. It’s simply a convenient way to get what I want, and get you to shut up and do something more useful with that mouth of yours.

 

Emma just shakes her head. “No, you definitely like me,” she says, smile still firmly in place.

 

“Continue to delude yourself if you’d like, but rest assured this won’t be happening again,” Regina says, and spins on her heel toward the exit.

 

“Now who’s deluding themselves?” Emma says, with a soft chuckle.

 

Facing away from the blonde, the Mayor can’t fight the look of momentary fondness the crosses over her face. “I want those papers correctly filled out and on my desk by the end of the week.”

 

“Is that the only thing you want on your desk?” Emma asks, voice low. Regina pushes open the door, the Deputy’s laugh ringing out loudly before she can leave the room.

  
  



End file.
